The Pain of Loss
by Enderking
Summary: A Boy who lost his mother gets adopted then beaten by his adopted father. he goes to bed and wakes up in the world of Inuyasha as a female dog half demon. (first story so don't be too harsh) enjoy. Also I am sorry if the Characters seem out of character I'm doing my best.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I decided to start my first story yay. God this will be one long trek but ill finish it and try to update constantly. ON WITH THE FIC.)**

Pain of loss

"MOMMY!" I screamed as I stared at her bloodied body "COME BACK PLEASE, PLEASE MOMMY!" I cried and hoped in vain that my mother would come back to me. I sat there for at least four hours. When I left I was being carried on the back of my uncle while paramedics looked at my mother's body to see the damage.

12 years later **(A/N: Cause I can)**

"Sixty sixty-one sixty-two sixty-three sixty-four three new scars from the last week" I said while counting the scars on my body. "God my foster father is such a dick" I exclaimed to myself "I just want to die and go somewhere else" I said to myself before looking at the clock at my bed side and saw it was 10:35 "shit crap god dammit if I'm not in bed in the next five minutes might as well say I want ten new scars." I exclaimed in shock running to get ready for bed. I looked at the clock as I jumped into bed it read 10:39 "oh thank god" I silently thanked whatever god was there. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep and dreamt of when my mother died. I woke up in a sheen of cold sweat in a meadow? I also noticed something else I was smaller about two feet shorter. "What the hell?" I asked aloud before noticing my voice was extremely high annoyingly so. When I stood up I almost fell over "dear god you stupid body just work already." I exclaimed angrily

"Hmm a half demon" a voice exclaimed behind me as I turned around I saw a dragon thing or maybe it was a snake. Wait, half demon am I demon?

"Umm what are you may I ask?" I asked the strange creature it looked at me as if I were insane

"What do you mean? I am a snake demon." It exclaimed as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay I finally lost it. welcome to loopy town population me." I said

"Young child are you okay?" it asked me

"Nope I'm talking to a snake." I exclaimed

"What is wrong with that?" I questioned me

"Never mind. What do you want?" I asked him

"Well child I smelt you and I thought you smelled strange so I came to investigate and found you in this clearing."

"Why are nice to me?" I asked him skeptically

"Child I have been in your position before. Lost, alone, and afraid of the world." He informed me "child would you like to come with me and learn about the world and magic." He asked me

"Magic? Really? Like magic is real." I said and just to prove me wrong he held out a hand and sand started to come towards it and it started to turn a light red and it slowly turned to orange slowly it started to turn a silver color he then handed it to me so I could see myself in the make shift mirror. I was shocked to say the least. I had ears on the top of my freaking head they looked like dog ears the other thing is that I was a girl and around 9 years old. "Well that would explain the higher pitched voice." I muttered to myself.

"So child what do you say?" he asked expecting an answer

"I guess." I say unsurely

"Okay good you have much to learn." He informed me

"Oh boy this is going to be fun." I groan

Time skip 6 months later

"Child it is time for you to go out on your own and face the world." The snake demon called Nigel said to me

"But I've been here so long why can't I stay with you Nigel?" I asked him

"Because child there is a growing darkness and it is advancing toward our location. I have taught you all you need to know and your magic reserves are almost limitless. But take this book and cloak with you wear this cloak at all times and keep the book in your hands it is a high level magic book you need it in your hands to perform any high skill magic." Nigel informed me handing me a cloak and book.

"But Nigel." I started with my eyes watering.

"Hush do not cry you must go now go through the cave to the left of this one and it will lead you to a village. You will have to live in that village for some time but you will have to find ways of getting money and food. I believe you can do it. Go now." He ushered me out of the cave and faced me towards the other cave "it will be alright child I will find you when the time is right." He told me

"Bye Nigel I'll miss you." I cried to him donning the light grey cloak he gave me

"I will miss you too child. Now go." He called back to me.

I ran as fast as I could through the cave and soon came to an opening in a field and quickly crossed that too. Soon after the clearing was a village and I slowly entered it and looked around. There wasn't much to see but it was nice and had its own farming community. When I looked up I saw a group coming towards me there was a large variation of people in it. There was a half dog demon like me, a dark haired male in purple robes I think, a woman with brownish black hair with a multi colored outfit, then a small boy younger than me but not by much, finally there was the woman in back who had dark hair and had a very large bag which had a vial which contained small pink shards. I wanted the vial so I decided to steal it. So I slowly walked through them and got to the bag and used a simple levitating spell and got the vial. While I was walking away I heard the woman in back with the black hair say.

"Inuyasha the shikon jewel shards are gone." She informed the dog demon

"What we just got a ton of them now they are gone? Do you think you dropped them?" he asked

"I'm not sure but we should look around." She told him

Oh god if I get caught I'm dead meat I quickly take off running.

"Inuyasha the person in the cloak has the jewel shards with them!" she alerted him

"Come on guys we gotta catch them let's go!" He yelled to the group

"Crap crap crap crap shit shit shit shit." I mutter to myself while running

"Come back here twerp!" the man named Inuyasha yells to me

Oh no he did not just call me twerp I instantly turn around and skid to a stop while he runs up to me. "Hey twerp how about you give us that vial that you got there and there can be no problems." He demands me

"No." I say simply

"I'm sorry what did you say." He asks me

"You heard me." I reply

"I'm gonn-" he gets cut off by the woman saying.

"Sit boy. I'm sorry about him can we have those shards back please?" she asks me

"No I want them so I will keep them." I reply harshly

The now standing Inuyasha looks at me and pulls back his fist in an attempt to punch me I quickly open the book I was holding and cast a shield spell so when he hit it would be like punching a solid obsidian wall. He yells out in pain the others yell out in shock.

"How did she do that?" The brown haired woman asked the black haired man.

"How? It's quite simple really. I am a powerful mage." I tell them

"WHAT?" they all yell

"What? Did I say something weird?" I ask in confusion.

"Y-y-you're a mage? Only demons can use magic." They say.

"Yes point being?" I ask. Inuyasha pulls out his sword, the brown haired woman pulls out a huge boomerang, the black haired woman pulls out a bow and arrow, and last but not least the black haired man holds his staff in a defensive pose.

**(A/N: OHH cliff hanger I do not feel bad at all for this god I'm a horrible person. Any ways I will try to make this story a constantly updated thing so bye for now.)**


	2. Chappie 2 The Pain of Exposure

**Hey guys bet you didn't expect to see me again huh? Well I wasn't planning on making a chapter after the first one but hey surprise surprise I saw reviews today and I looks like we wants more. So ill give you guys what you want. I honestly thought this fic was gonna die with nobody that loved it but I guess I was so wrong that I make homophobes look right. Also I'm writing this after I wrote an essay and I ate too many sweets so feel loved. In any case I guess I just gotta say thank you to supporters and without further ado I give you chapter two.**

**Pain of loss**

"So are we all okay with each other now?" the black haired lady named Kagome asked us.

"NO SHE FUCKING BIT ME" Inuyasha replied in kind.

"Well you were too close." I replied hotly

Ten minutes ago

"So decided to hide in a brat's body then did you?" Inuyasha questioned me walking closer to me.

"Yes," I replied with heavy sarcasm "and while I was at it I decided to rape a village of women."

"I will not allow a demon to do such acts," he yelled at me while everyone around him face palmed including me.

"Inuyasha do you even know what sarcasm is?" the brown haired woman asked the half dog demon.

"Yes of course I do. Do you know what sarcasm is Sango?" he retorted

"Really? You are going to try that with me?" she asked flatly.

"Well this is all good and fun but I got to be going now," I said attempting to walk away. Key word attempt. While walking Inuyasha picked me up by the hood. "LET ME GO DAMMIT STOP BEING SO TALL," I yelled with all my attempts of escape futile. Finally being fed up with him holding my hood like he owned the cloak I grabbed his hand bit it as hard as could.

Current time

"I hate to have to do this but I will have to punish you for yelling at a young child such as myself." I say preparing a water spell to shoot upwards between his legs right at his family jewels. PSHHH. I released the spell and it hit its mark. "BULLSEYE," I yell. While several miles away you could hear a faint whimper. "Never touch my hood again you stupid mutt," I command.

"What's all the ruckus out here." An elder lady asks while walking out of the hut.

"Lady Kaede Inuyasha was causing trouble again," they all say throwing Inuyasha under the bus or carriage? I can never tell know with this time period.

"Aye can see that," she says while looking at Inuyasha's whimpering form. "Now what's this young half demon doing here?" she asks

"HALF DEMON?!" they exclaim in surprise

"Aye" she says simply "is she causing trouble too?" she asks eyeing me.

"Trouble? Me? You insult me." I state.

"Yes" the others simply say. Traitors.

"I see," the lady says while pulling out a white and red necklace? "What's that supposed to do bead me to death?" I think to myself while slowly walking away. "Kagome you know what to do," Kaede says to Kagome

"Of course," Kagome says while walking towards me at a brisk pace. She places the necklace on me and exclaims "sit," while I face plant and Inuyasha makes a crater in the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL," Inuyasha and I yell at Kagome while I try to pull the necklace off me.

"That won't work child those are Beads of Subjugation." She states like it is the simplest thing in the world "so now you have to travel with them," she explains further

"What?! I have to travel with them? I seriously doubt im getting out of this am i?" I asked in one breath.

"No you won't get out of this," Kaede tells me.

"I knew it," I exclaim. "Well let's get going.

"YEAH LETS GO" Kagome yells.

5 Hours later

Here I am five hours later on a rock staring at the stars. I start softly singing.

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back

Down in the dirt

With your blood on my hands

I blacked out

But now I do understand

That you were too good

For this world so you left it

Everything turned red

And then you made an exit

I don't even know

If it was your time

But like all good things

That pass you by

Just like a lost soul

In the time of need

It made me grow up fast

And put some blood on my knees

And you don't even know

It's beyond you

Thinking you could never die

Like you're bulletproof

So I guess you had to leave

You were born with wings

But you were never happy

Til the angels sing

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

I'm ashes to ashes

I'm dust to dust

And when a man

Turns to ashes

Forget about love

Like the feeling inside you

With the bottle beside you

You both end up empty

Like an angel just died too

I look to the heavens

To the sky and the rest

I looked inside myself

I felt my heart in my chest

Some things are born blue

There's nothing to say

Some hearts can stay true

When falling away

Come lay down beside me

What could one life mean?

It's only what I've seen

It's only just one dream

Tell my baby I love her

And I wish I could hold her

It's hard to say goodbye

When you know that it's over

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

One day, one day

I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back

Know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back

Know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down (down)

I know you're coming back

Know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back

Know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back down

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

One day, one day

I know you're coming back down

"That's so sad," Kagome exclaims behind me.

"Yeah well I um," I sputter while feeling heat rise to my face. I run off towards the camp with tears in my eyes and an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach.

**Hey bet you guys missed me! I know I'm just that cool. (Crowd murmurs) WHAT WAS THAT BITCH? Say it to my face. God I'm strange any ways the song is coming back down by Hollywood undead. Making this chapter took two hours and five of my play lists and two trips to the bathroom. Well until next time I bid you ado. **


End file.
